


Magic of Her Own

by Merfilly



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 12:00:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13123299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: She gets gifts, sometimes, to remind her of there.





	Magic of Her Own

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jennaria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jennaria/gifts).



Sarah ran a finger over the most recent crystal sphere to appear in her room. She knew it was a new one, even though the old ones always vanished.

It displayed a scene of Ludo playing hide and seek with Ambrosius, making her smile. 

These little glimpses, snippets of the life she did not lead, were enough to help her find her own magic. In the real world, that was through art and acting. 

Some day, she might make the wish in her heart, but for now, she only wanted to bring magic to those who lived in this world.


End file.
